


Julie aneb Strasti slasti

by ramsaycutofftheonspeen



Category: Les 120 journées de Sodome | The 120 Days of Sodom - Marquis de Sade
Genre: Death, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsaycutofftheonspeen/pseuds/ramsaycutofftheonspeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>První kapitola z příběhu o Julie, dceři vévody de Blangis. Inspirováno dílem božského markýze de Sade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Nejdražší čtenáři! Text, který se ti právě dostal do rukou, nijak neobohatí tvé znalosti ani nepovznese tvůj charakter svou duchaplností a poselstvím, proto zdali je to to, po čem toužíš, prosím Tě, odlož tento spis a zapomeň, že na něm kdy spočinul tvůj ctnostný zrak! Příběh je plný vulgarit a násilí, odkrývá syrové maso lidských nejhorších tužeb a skutků. Je to zavrženíhodné dílo, které je pouhým výplodem choré mysli a každý počestný člověk by měl být varován před jeho nástrahami! Proto zanechte naděje vy, kdo vstupujete do příběhu napsaného s pomocí Ďábla samého._

_***_

Nad nočními ulicemi Paříže se vznášel jemný opar zločinu. Mezi domy se potulovala stvoření pochybného charakteru a vše osvětlovaly slabě žhnoucí pouliční lampy, pod kterými se v matném světle kroutila děvčata s šaty nevhodnými pro mladé dámy. Mezi jejich namalovanými rty prosakovaly ty nejhorší z oplzlostí, které se jako mor roznášely po tmavém náměstí. Pánové, zakrývající si obličeje klobouky a vysoko vztyčenými límci, se procházeli okolo nabízejících se ženštin a zvědavým okem plným vilnosti si prohlíželi jejich obnažená ňadra. Pak šeptem naznačovali své požadavky, pilná děvčata smlouvala o ceně a společně mizeli v temnotě noci.

Zbytek počestné Paříže spal, snažíce se nabrat síly do nového dne plného tvrdé práce a mála potěšení. Jejich děti spokojeně oddychovaly pod peřinami a nechávaly si zdát o světech plných štěstí, které je v tomto životě nepotká. Někteří z takzvané lepší společnosti se ovšem spánku v těchto nočních hodinách vyhýbali stejně jako levná děvčata na Montmartru. Jejich hříchy však zůstávaly schovány za zdmi jejich honosných sídel a stopy po jejich nočních radovánkách mizely pod rukou jejich sloužících, kteří mlčky avšak s hořkostí plnili přání svých pánů.

Ona nebyla ani jednou z nich. Její kroky nesměřovaly k sukním za tři měďáky, ani se nepohybovala po putykách s pochybnou pověstí. Spánek se jí vyhýbal již několik let. Usnout jí trvalo celé věky a myšlenky na stále nové a nové zlo, co by její černá duše chtěla páchat, jí nedávaly klidu, dokud je alespoň z části pod rouškou noci nenaplnila. Ty černé myšlenky ji sužovaly dnem i nocí a neustále mučily její nitro a přiváděly její mysl do muk pekelných plamenů. Byla jedna z mála, kteří v pekle již byli, a proto se nebála odplaty za hříchy, kterým se oddávala po většinu svého života.

Klapání jejích podpatků se rozléhalo osamělou ulicí. Přes hlavu měla přehozenou černou kápi, ve které se ztrácela v nočních stínech budov a která jí zaručovala, že její nadpozemsky bílá tvář nebude rozpoznána žádným z nočních živlů. V ruce ji studila ostře nabroušená dýka s rukojetí ze slonové kosti, dárek od jejího otce a jedna z mála laskavostí a projevů citu, které jí kdy byly prokázány. Její čepel udržovala vždy ostrou tak, že by dovedla kůži rozříznout i při letmém dotyku ruky. Nyní ostří schovávala pod pláštěm, vášnivě očekávajíc až jí bude moci ukončit život jedné z těch nevinných bytostí, které ji tak znechucovaly.

Prošla okolo spící žebračky, která i ve spánku k jejím chodidlům natahovala své hamižné ruce v tiché prosbě. Z úst jí tekla slina a do dálky byl cítit štiplavý pach jejího nemytého těla, který Julie málem obrátil žaludek naruby. Jako dívka, která se narodila do bohaté rodiny, naprosto opovrhovala veškerou chudinou a vždy si ráda do žebráků a sirotků s požitkem v srdci a úšklebkem na tváři kopla. Dnes jí však přišlo, že zabít takovou špínu bez majetku, rodiny a přátel by byla nízkost pro ni naprosto nepřípustná. Mrtvé žebračky by si nakonec nikdo nevšiml a nepočítala s tím, že by pro ni někdo truchlil. A proto přinést smrt jedné špinavé stařeně by zdaleka nebylo tak uspokojující jako spáchání daleko odpornějšího činu - například zabití otce od rodiny, který se vydal za svou tajnou půlnoční zábavou.

S pokrčeným nosem tedy obešla její zapáchající tělo a vydala se úzkou uličkou dále od středu města. Uličky s lehkými slečnami již byly daleko za jejími zády a část města před ní byla v hlubokém spánku. Postavila se na roh vydlážděné cesty a s dlaní na rukojeti dýky vyčkávala své oběti. Bylo chladno a od úst jí stoupaly drobné obláčky páry, které se rozpouštěly v temnotě noci. Nad její hlavou jasně svítily hvězdy a měsíc, jako jejich krutý vládce, nad nimi držel stráž. Z dálky se ozývalo vytí psů na měsíc, které zanikalo v naprostém tichu spícího města.

A pak uslyšela kroky. Byla si jistá, že se blíží směrem k ní, rychlé a nervózní. Více se přikrčila s přetáhla si kápi přes hlavu, čekajíce s napětím a zároveň sladkou předzvěstí přicházející slasti. Kroky se blížily a s jejich zrychlujícím se tempem a zvyšující se hlasitostí i tlukot jejího srdce nabýval na síle a její vlastní imaginace ji přiváděla do extáze. Ve své drobné dlani pevněji sevřela čepel, která měla za několik okamžiků vzít člověku život. Julie snila o tom, jak ho podřízne jako prase a bude pozorovat jeho krev rozlévající se po chladném chodníku.

Z opojných představ ji vytrhl pohled na přicházející osobu zahalenou v tmavém plášti. Podle jejího zběžného odhadu to byl chlapec okolo dvacíti, o několik let mladší než ona. Spěchal úzkou uličkou a přes její mysl přeběhla otázka, co asi v tuto hodinu pohledává v této části města. Jak se k ní blížil, všimla si, že jeho obličej byl orámován zlatými vlasy a ve tváři se mu ještě pořád zračila nevinnost. Jenom pomyšlení na poskvrnění této čistoty jí přinášelo ty z nejkrásnějších pocitů slasti.

Když ji téměř míjel, Julie odhodlaně vykročila zpoza rohu a stanula mu v cestě. V jeho pohledu se zračilo zmatení a strach. Jak odlišné jeho oči byly od jejích rozvášněných zlovolných plamenů, které se jí míhaly přes bledý obličej. Stihla se na něj křivě usmát a naklonit hlavu na stranu, než její ruka prudce vystřelila z pod kabátu a sebejistě zabodla ostří dýky do chlapcova měkkého masa. Slyšela ho bolestně zaskučet a jeho vzdechy zněly v jejích uších jako ta nejkrásnější symfonie. Dívala se mu zpříma do očí a pozorovala ho umírat, jak stále znovu a znovu bodala do jeho břicha. Chlapcovy oči se naplnily slzami a krev začala nestoudně prýštit z jeho útrob. Před tím, než se skácel na zem, stihla ho Julie políbit na jeho bledé rty zkroucené do bolestného šklebu trpícího.

Jeho mrtvé tělo se rozvalilo na špinavou ulici a horká krev smáčela chladnou kamennou dlažbu. V jeho ztuhlém obličeji byla nyní již jen bolest a odraz těch dnů, které chlapec teprve měl prožít. Její srdce bilo tak silně, že si byla jistá, že každou chvíli někoho probudí. Při pohledu na své umělecké dílo se její duše naplnila slastí a nebeským potěšením, které nacházela pouze v chladnokrevné vraždě. Rychlé a bez motivu. Anonymní a těžko pochopitelné. Fascinující a zavrženíhodné.

Otočila se na podpatku a spěchala zpět ke svému domovu na druhé straně města, zatímco si do sukní utírala čepel zbrocenou chlapcovou krví. Cítila se uspokojená, ale věděla, že její hlad po cizím utrpení je nenasytný. Plna opojného dojetí se vytratila do tiché noci, zatímco za jejími zády hladové kočky hodovaly na mrtvole cizince.


	2. Chapter 2

Ráno přišlo až příliš brzy. Paprsky slunce již prosvítaly mezi zataženými saténovými závěsy, ale v její mysli byla stále ještě půlnoc. Všechny myšlenky byly zahaleny temnotou a vzpomínkami na předešlou noc. Stále se po jejím těle rozlévaly dozvuky toho slastného pocitu, který zažila, když probodla tak měkké maso toho mladého chlapce, který jí nikdy ničím neublížil. A on byl tak mladý a krásný.

V ranních tichu pocítila nebývalé vzrušení. Nyní si přála, aby chlapce znala blíže. Aby věděla, že o otce přišel, když byl ještě batole, a že matka je živí sama společně s jeho sestrami. Přála by si vědět, že rád zpíval a jezdil na koni. Chtěla vědět, že si myslel na dívku od sousedů, pro kterou psal zamilované verše, který by jí nikdy neukázal. Julie věděla, že znát jej a vědět, že to byl čistý a ctnostný chlapec, by její potěšení jen znásobilo. Uvažovala, že se vrátí na místo činu a zpovzdálí bude sledovat dění okolo jeho vychladlé mrtvoly.

Ale tento požitek byl již pryč, nyní musela čelit dalším a opájet se jejich sladkým nektarem. Vrávoravě vstala z postele a pouze v negližé vyšla ze svého pokoje, rukou si prohrabujíc vlasy černé jako havraní křídla. V celém domě bylo ticho. Předpokládala, že její otec ještě spal. Jak věděla, včera měl velmi živou a pravděpodobně vyčerpávající společnost, ve které nepochybně prodléval i nyní, i když pouze ve spánku. Její předpoklady se potvrdily, když dorazila do salónu. Na stolcích se povalovaly prázdné skleničky a láhve od červeného vína a na podlaze bylo pohozeno několik kusů oblečení, jak dámského tak pánského. Po ostatních stopách zvrhlých orgií raději nepátrala, chtěla si v klidu vychutnat svou snídani.

Posadila se do měkkého křesla a zavolala služebnou. Zanedlouho před ni byla postavena teplá snídaně, kterou s chutí snědla a zapila vroucí sladkou kávou. Když dopíjela poslední doušek, do salónu vešel její otec, zahalen v županu a držíce si hlavu svou mohutnou dlaní. Nedůvěřivě na ni pohlédl a otupěle se posadil vedl ní. Julie ho pozorovala bystrým zrakem. Zjistila již, že její otec byl na přemíru vína i absintu navyklý, tudíž usoudila, že předmětem včerejší noci nebyl pouze alkohol. Vévoda měl hlavu skrytou v dlaních a ignoroval Juliin pobavený pohled. 

"Spal jsi dobře, otče?" Nemohla si pomoci a musela se ušklíbnout.

Vévoda neodpovídal, pouze bezeslovně zavrčel a pohlédl na kávu, která před něj byla postavena.

"Byl mezi tvými společníky i můj drahý manžel?" zeptala se bezelstně. Její manžel, Durcal, bydlel na druhém konci města a byl častým návštěvníkem jejich sídla. Měli spolu relativně dobré vztahy, přestože se k ní choval vždy spíše chladně. Nikdy spolu neléhali a Julie toho nelitovala. Se značným pobavením si uvědomila, že je více provdána za svého otce než za svého zákonitého manžela.

"Ne. Tohle byla poněkud soukromější záležitost," odvětil jednoduše zatímco srkal horkou kávu.

Julie mlčela a dále nevyzvídala - za ta léta se naučila, že je lepší držet jazyk za zuby, když se jedná o jejího otce. Nikdy jindy se však tímto pravidlem neřídila. Obvykle říkala bez rozmyslu slova, která jí zrovna přicházela na jazyk a nebála se reakce svého posluchače, protože vždy věděla, že ona je tou nebezpečnější. S otcem to bylo jiné. Byl to jediný člověk, ke kterému měla nějaký vztah a jehož slovo pro ni znamenalo svět. 

Když vyrůstala se svými mladšími sestrami, otec jim nikdy nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost. Obklopena chůvami a služkami, vždy byla vedena k tomu být správná mladá dáma - křesťanka a ctnostná duše bez jediné poskvrny. Když ale v noci slyšela výkřiky ozývající se z křídla sídla, ve kterém bydlel její otec, byla do ní zaseta semínka neřesti, která v ní klíčila během jejích mladých let. Nikdy si jich však nebyla vědoma až do té doby, kdy společně se svými sestrami byla unesena na ten osudný zámek, kde strávila 120 dní v deliriu neřesti. Tehdy plně poznala, co je její otec za člověka a zamilovala se do jeho zvrhlosti, vilnosti a touze po špatnosti. Následujíce jeho příkladu, stala se jednou z těch krutých monster, kterými se její otec obklopoval.

Nikdy mu nevyčítala, že společně se svými přáteli zavraždil její sestry. Na zámku si uvědomila, že nenávidí jejich počestné výrazy, rudolící se tváře a vyschlé kundy, i to, jak se raději modlí než pijí, raději tančí než šoustají, a raději jezdí na koni než vraždí. Věděla, že je to všechno stín jejich proklaté matky, která si podle Julie zasloužila zemřít otcovou milosrdnou rukou, kterou tak zbožňovala a uctívala její pohlazení i ránu.

"Dnes večer přijde tvůj drahý manžel, pokud tak toužíš po jeho zatuchlé přítomnosti, Julie," řekl tichým, sotva slyšitelným hlasem. Julie mlčky přikývla s usrkla ze svého hrnku. Po Presidentově přítomnosti vskutku nijak netoužila, ale věděla, že oslavy pod jeho taktovkou bývají velkolepé.

"Dobrá tedy," řekla pouze a vstala ze židle, přemítajíc, co bude náplní dnešní peu de plaisir. V chladné zadumanosti odešla z místnosti a její kroky ji vedly k otcově ložnici. Procházela kolem bílých dveří a její sebejisté kroky se rozléhaly prázdnou chodbou. Dveře od pokoje jejího otce byly pootevřeny. Rukou no nich strčila a opatrně vkročila dovnitř.

Ložnice vévody byla největší místností jejich sídla. Stěny pokryté rudým brokátem zdobily obrazy s těmi nejděsivějšími z vyjevení, biče, nože a nejrůznější druhy mučících nástrojů. Julie na ně již byla zvyklá a vždy ji fascinovala pečlivost, s jakou je otec uchovával čisté a nabroušené. Dominantou ložnice byl obrovský krb, ve kterém i v létě hořel nikdy nevyhasínající oheň (zásluhou služebných, ne Boha nebo podobných chimér, samozřejmě). 

Masivní postel ve středu místnosti byla vyvedena z tmavého mahagonového dřeva a přestože neustále trpěla záchvaty vévodovy vášně, služebnictvo ji udržovalo čistou a bez poskvrn.

Dnešek však byl jiný. Celý pokoj byl ve stavu chaosu a k mohutným sloupům v rozích postele byly přivázány dvě dívky, nahé a pokryté šmouhami vlastní krve. Po jejich mladistvých obnažených tělech nestékaly pouze potůčky krve, ale i mrdka a hovna jejího otce. Jejich těla byla ve strašném stavu a Julie si byla téměř jista, že jedna z nich již musí být mrtva. Nicméně druhá z dívek ještě prokazovala jisté známky života a Julie si nemohla pomoci a musela k ní přistoupit blíže. Násilně otevřela její oči a uviděla pohybující se panenky blankytně modrých očí, plných zoufalství a potom všem stále i nevinnosti. 

Umírající dívka se snažila promluvit, ale z jejích krvavých rtů nevycházela žádná slova. Julie pozorně sledovala, jak její otec zvládl delikátně odstranit kůži jejích ňader a jak umně nařezal její hýždě, jako by to byly kusy masa připravené na rožnění. Když však pohlédla na druhou oběť, uvědomila si, že to nejspíš měl vévoda v plánu - část masa jejích nohou byla odříznuta a Julie nikde neviděla památky po růžovém mase dívky. Nemusela dlouho uvažovat, aby si udělala obrázek o tom, na čem její otec předchozí večer hodoval.

Dívka zasténala a Julie se na ni podívala pohledem šelmy. Ano, byla si jistá, že její rty artikulovaly prosbu (na co jiného se obvykle tyto polomrtvé zrůdy zmohly) a ona se musela usmát. Zajímalo ji, komu byla prosba určena - zdali jí, nebo Bohu. Julie nevěděla, kdo z nich dvou byl krutější, a proto se cynicky zasmála a její hlas se rozléhal po té jateční scéně.

Pohled na krvavé orgie ji vzrušil. Její hlava se motala a tělo se jí třáslo v extázi. Všechna bolest a utrpení těch nevinných dívek procházela jejím tělem jako horký žár, který spaloval poslední známky milosrdnosti, které se možná mohly v jejím útrobách ještě skrývat jako vyhnanci nebes. Přála si, aby tento slastný pocit trval na vždy a umělecké dílo jejího zbožňovaného père zůstalo nedotčeno hnusnou lidskou potřebou ničit krásné a harmonické věci, která byla pravým zdrojem všeho utrpení zde na zemi a hlavním pohonem chimérického nadšení, které vládlo mezi těmi ubohými dušemi. 

Stála mezi řekami krve a horami mrtvého masa, a nevěděla, že její ráj, peklo i očistec teprve přichází.


	3. Kapitola 3

Se západem slunce se pomalu začali trousit hosté. Mezi prvními zde byl její manžel, Courval, který byl dnes samá lichotka a žert – pro něj něco tak neobvyklého. Na druhou stranu viděla, že její otec nemá na hosty náladu a nejraději by se s lahví vína odebral do ložnice. Julie však věděla, že za chvíli bude i on hýřit radostí, jenom co se mu do krve dostane několik sklenic červeného.   
Mezi dalšími pozvanými nově jmenovaný ministr financí, se kterým se její manžel znal již od dětství, a zasvěcená společnost o něm věděla, že má stejné choutky jako zbytek osazenstva. Byl to již starší muž, zhruba ve věku jejího manžela, který však trpěl tím otravným zvykem neustále mluvit nebo se cpát. Všimla si, že zatímco ignoruje její do očí bijící výstřih, pošilhává po dvou mladých pážatech, co je obsluhovala u stolu.   
Večeře se účastnil rovněž vévodův dlouholetý přítel, který byl na cestě do Orientu a nyní se vrátil do své milované Francie a přál si znovu prohánět pařížské prostitutky a opíjet se provensálským vínem. Znala toho muže dobře a vždy na něm bylo něco, co v ní vzbuzovalo obavy. Možná ten pohled, který na ni upíral, když si myslel, že se nedívá, nebo možná způsob, jakým mluvil s jejím otcem a jeho dospívající dceři.   
Druhý ze zmíněných pánů sebou rovněž vzal svou mladinkou manželku, kurtizánu, se kterou se oženil na svých cestách a nyní ji vláčel po celém světě jako postelovou otrokyni. Měla olivovou pleť a měděné cvočky v uších a nemluvila ani slovo francouzsky. Odmítla víno a místo toho střídmě uždibovala kousků ovoce, zatímco se snažila tvářit, jako by byla někde jinde.   
Prezident Courval rovněž pozval hosty – jedním z nich byla Madame Boucher, majitelka slavného pařížského bordelu, známého pro svou diskrétnost a schopnost podřídit se téměř jakémukoliv přání zákazníka. Boucherová byla žena, které již táhlo na padesát, přestože se to snažila skrývat všemožnými líčidly a vůněmi, které z ní táhly jako… inu, jako z kurvy. Ten večer na sobě měla šaty s hlubokým výstřihem, z kterého přetékala napudrovaná ňadra. Na tváři měla neustále samolibý škleb, který se čas od času měnil v koketní úsměv doprovázený nemelodickým hekáním, pravděpodobně jejím smíchem.   
Tato žena sebou vzala jednoho ze svých nejlepších klientů, španělského šlechtice, který momentálně prodléval v Paříži, neustále obklopen ženskými křivkami a těmi nejlepšími z vín. Julie si všimla, jak po ní Španěl pokukoval, a ona mu jeho pomrkávání a úsměvy oplácela chladným zíráním a pozdviženým obočím.   
Celá tato společnost se usadila u stolu umístěného v největší z jídelen jejich domu. Před hosty byla postavena bohatá krmě doprovázená litry vína a koňaku, který do sklenic nalévaly uřícené služebné a rudolící se pážata, která byla brzo vykázána z místnosti jediným pokynutím jejího otce. Ten byl usazen v čele stolu, s Courvalem po své pravici a Boucherovou po své levici. Julie seděla na druhém konci stolu, naproti svému otci. Zleva na ni tupě zíral španělský šlechtic, který se jí neustále snažil lámanou francouzštinou sdělit, že se mu líbí její šaty, a po pravé ruce se nonšalantně rozvaloval ministr financí, který Julie nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost.   
Julie otráveně usrkávala ze svého poháru a vyčkávala zajímavější části večera. Španělský šlechtic se k ní znovu naklonil a snaživě jí dolil pohár vínem rudým jako krev.  
„Krásná dáma se nudit?“ zeptal se s přízvukem, který Julie shledala navýsost otravným. Povzdychla si a napila se z právě doplněného poháru. Aby již nemusela čelit těžkopádným komentářům svého spolusedícího, naklonila dopředu a vyrušila prezidenta v debatě s ministrem financí.  
„Drahý, vždy jsem tě považovala za okouzlujícího hostitele, ale dnes mě tvůj um značně zklamal,“ prohodila. Courval se ušklíbl a omluvně pohlédl na ministra.  
„Má malá, nedočkavá Julie. Nic se neboj, dnešní zábavu obstarala zde přítomná Madame Boucher, která má v této oblasti zajisté větší praxi nežli já,“ usmál se směrem k zmíněné dámě.   
„Vskutku?“ nadzvedla Julie obočí a podezíravě si ženu změřila.  
„Ale ne, drahoušku, pan prezident je starý lichotník a velmi přehání. Ale ano, dnešní zábava je pod mou taktovkou,“ zachichotala se jako panna. Julie se uchechtla, když uslyšela, jak žena nazývá jejího manžela starým lichotníkem, protože to je jedna z mála věcí, kterou Courval nikdy nebyl. Většinu času to byl zahořklý starý dědek, kterého do nálady přivedlo leda tak opium a zadky malých chlapců, ale z nějakého zvláštního důvodu se dnes rozhodl být šarmantní jak k té cizí ženské, tak k ní, jeho zákonité manželce.   
„Všichni už se nemůžeme dočkat,“ pravil hrabě a vykouzlil na tváří srdečný úsměv směřovaný Madame Boucher.   
„Snad vás, pane vévodo, nezklamu,“ začervenala se.  
„Jak byste mohla, drahá paní,“ odvětil hrabě.  
„Lichotíte mi, a to si já, obyčejná kuplířka, nezasloužím.“  
„Neobyčejná kuplířka a mnohem více než to,“ zařičel její otec a Julie se znechuceně odvrátila. Nechápala, proč otec poskytoval té děvce tolik laskavosti, že ji vůbec nechal večeřet s ní u jednoho stolu, a už vůbec nerozuměla jeho narážkám a komplimentům, které ta směšná žena přijímala neobratněji než rudolící se panna.   
„Dobrá,“ zamumlala sotva slyšitelně do svého poháru. Její oči již svítily, jak se jí horkost z nápoje rozlévala po těle. Ještě chvíli a nebude zodpovědná za své činy, uvědomila si, jak do sebe klopila další pohár. Na jídlo neměla ani pomyšlení, jak měla stále před očima svého starého cukrujícího otce a tu natřásající se bakchantku.  
„Jakou shledáváte Paříž, po tak dlouhé době v zahraničí?“ zeptala se muže sedícího o dvě sedadla od ní, aby vyhnala z hlavy tu protivnou scénu, co se před ní odehrávala.  
„Och, skvostnou, skvostnou, mé drahé dítě!“ zasmál se hlasitě a Julie jej tiše proklela při jeho oslovení. „Já říkám, že se nic nevyrovná Pařížankám. Japonské gejše jsou jako cukrové panenky, čínské prostitutky jsou úzké jako jejich uličky a indické kurvy jsou špinavější než zdejší žebráci, fuj!“ teatrálně si odplivl. „Africkým ženám visí cecky až k patám a ostrovanky v posteli vydávají skřeky jako opice. Miloval jsem se se starou, mladou, chudou žebračkou i bohatou princeznou, ale žádná z nich se nevyrovná dobré pařížské děvce! Amen!“ Uhodil pohárem do stolu a zplna hrdla se rozchechtala na celou místnost. Julie se útrpně usmála.  
„Nemohu než souhlasit, drahý pane,“ řekla s mírným úsměvem. Muž na ni zamrkal.  
„Ale, tak naše petite Julie už není tak nevinná, což!“ Ostatní pánové u stolu se výmluvně zasmáli.  
„Pokud kdy byla moje dcera nevinná, můžu vám zaručit, že všechna nevinnost z ní byla vymýcena po čase stráveném se mnou a Courvalem, není-liž pravda, Julinko?“  
„Jistě otče. Nevinnost je ctností bláznů a musí být po zásluze potrestána, jak by mohly povědět mé sestry, kdyby byly mezi námi,“ zasmála se hrdelním smíchem. „Avšak já jsem procitla, s notnou pomocí mého drahého otce a manžela, že by mne podobné bláznovství již nikdy nepřišlo na mysl. Nyní byste, pane, v Paříži těžko hledal těžšího zločince, než jsem já. Věřím, že i v Bastille by se našli lidé s nevinnější duší, než je ta má.“ Silné víno jí stoupalo do hlavy a ona již nevěděla, co mluví. Její spoluhodovníci se však královsky bavili a povzbuzovali její řečnění.  
„Jak vidno, jablko nepadá daleko od stromu, pane vévodo,“ řekla Boucher a její chraplavý hlas přerušil salvu smíchu. Otec zvážněl a pohlédl ženě do očí.  
„Ano, má dcera je vskutku libertinem k pohledání. Od vás se však, drahá paní, má stále co učit,“ řekl sladkým hlasem. Julie se nahrnula krev do spánků.  
„O tom pochybuji, otče,“ přerušila jej. Všichni přítomní na ni pohlédli s pozdvihnutým obočím.   
„Vážně?“ zeptal se s mírně pobaveným pohledem.  
„Vést prvotřídní bordel má zajisté svá úskalí a milé madame Boucher za to skládám velký hold, avšak s libertinstvím to nemá nic společného. V tomto ohledu by se naopak zde přítomná dáma mohla učit ode mne,“ děla se samolibým úšklebkem na tváři. Její manžel se uchechtnul, ale paní Boucher na ni zůstala mlčky zírat.  
„Tvé vysoké sebevědomí nijak nepřidává tvým slovům pravdivosti, Julinko,“ řekl otec a se shovívavým úsměvem pohlédl na ženu po své levici.  
„Jen ji nechte, vévodo. Mladé dámy jako ona obvykle dřív mluví, než myslí,“ spiklenecky na ni mrkla.  
„Mýlíte se, milá paní. Ani hodiny plné usilovného přemýšlení nezmění fakt, že celá neřest vašeho bordelu není ani z poloviny tak zavrženíhodná jako jedno moje dostaveníčko. Na zdraví,“ pokynula jí pohárem a vypila víno, co v něm ještě zbývalo.   
„To děvče má kuráž,“ konstatoval celkem zbytečně ministr financí, který se snad konečně zdál být zaujat její osobou.  
„Ano, a také příliš mnoho vína v žaludku,“ poznamenal Courval s pobaveným úsměvem hrajícím mu na rtech.  
„Ale že je to zatraceně dobré víno!“ zařval cestovatel a dal jejímu otci herdu do zad. Jeho mladá manželka se na něj vyděšeně podívala a záhy sklopila zrak zpět do mísy s ovocem, která ji na celé hostině zajímala nejvíce.  
Pak se hovor stočil k méně zajímavým věcem, jako je letošní sklizeň vína, výsledky voleb a klepy, co se špitají o nově zvolených ministrech. Podle slov hostů by každý z ministrů musel být pederast, prznitel dětí a vrah, čemuž Julie i ve své zkorumpované mysli odmítala věřit, ale slova hostů ji bavila.   
Brzy měli všichni nacpaná břicha nejvybranějšími lahůdkami a pážata nestačila donášet stále nové džbány s vínem. Jídelnou se rozléhal křik a živý hovor, který se stále častěji stáčel k oplzlostem, které značně probouzely vilnost všech usazených. Když toto zpozorovala madame Boucher, omluvila se od stolu a odešla z místnosti. Julie si nemohla nevšimnout, jak otcův pohled následoval její tlustou zadnici natřásající se pod těžkými sukněmi. Znechuceně protočila panenky a usrkla koňaku ze Španělova poháru, který ještě stále nevzdával své šance a několikrát se pokusil položit svou ruku na její, ale byl zastaven jejím mrazivým pohledem.  
Za několik okamžiků byla kuplířka zpět a za zády jí pochodovala skupina hudebníků oděných do pestrých šatů s nejrůznějšími nástroji v rukou. Postavili se do rohu místnosti a spustili veselou melodii. Do místnosti vtančila dívka. Nemohlo jí být více než dvanáct. Její mladé pružné tělo se začalo kroutit v rytmu hudby a kusy látky sotva zakrývaly její bílou pokožku.  
„Šarmantní!“ slyšela Julie kohosi poznamenat. Ona sama nebyla tímto kouskem zaujata, nechápala, co Boucher prostým tanečním vystoupení sledovala, a tak lhostejně srkala víno a sledovala ladné pohyby dítěte.  
Brzy do místnosti vběhli chlapci, ne o mnoho let starší než děvčátko. Jejich hrudě byly odhalené a hostům se skýtal pohled na hebká mladá těla. Všichni chlapci byli typický sen všech pederastů – mléčně bílá pokožka a jemně vyrýsované svaly, vznešené výrazy ve tváři a jiskra v oku. Sledovala, jak ministr i její manžel pookřáli při pohledu na mladíky. Ano, byli skutečně skvostní, to musela uznat.  
Po chvíli byli vystřídáni tanečními páry a změnila se rovněž hudba vyluzovaná z nástrojů hudebníků. Nyní místnost halila smyslná atmosféra, ve které se vlnily páry mladých krasavců, nyní již kompletně obnažených. Jejich těla byla naolejovaná a leskla se ve světle svíček.   
Všichni v místnosti lačně zírali. Mladá těla se kroutila a navzájem se o sebe třela, lesklá po vonných olejích. Jejich smyslné pohyby rozpalovaly touhy všech přítomných a brzy Julie sama pocítila vzrušení - s jistou dávkou nevole. Tanečníci se stále přibližovali k hodujícím a netrvalo dlouho, co začali posedávat po klínech pánů a nechávat na sobě spočívat jejich chtivé pracky.   
„Nádherní, vskutku nádherní!“ konstatoval prezident. „Kde jste takové poklady sebrala, madame?“ ptal se, zatímco rukou přejížděl po útlé zadnici jednoho z chlapců.  
„Jsou dovezeni z celé Evropy, někteří i z Orientu,“ zachichotala se Boucherka.   
„Jak skvostné,“ poznamenal otec.  
Julie jediným pohledem odmítla snědého chlapce, který se za ní chystal jít a místo toho zírala do svého poháru, který se nějakým zázrakem neustále vyprazdňoval. Bylo jí nevolno a ona si nebyla jistá, zda je to z přehršle vína či celého dnešního večera. Zatímco pozorovala svého manžela prznícího toho mladého chlapce, všimla si, jak se kuplířka koketně naklání k jejímu otci a něco mu šeptá do ucha, na což on reaguje hurónským smíchem. Zbytek společnosti byl očividně příliš opilý a spokojený. Obrátil se jí žaludek a v místnosti se začala dusit. Vyběhla ven na chodbu a lačně hltala studený vzduch mezi mramorovými sloupy. Na dveře do jídelny zírala jako na svého odvěkého nepřítele a rozhodla se, že se tam již nevrátí. Opřela se o okno a chvíli bezcílně pozorovala noční Paříž za okenní tabulkou.


End file.
